Daughter of the Moon
by JasmineMoonblossom
Summary: Selenia is a mysterious orphan with a strange, almost silvery crescent birthmark. After an attack on her life, she is brought to Camp half-Blood, but who is her parent? Who is the mysterious girl that appears in her dreams? And why, why did they create her? First actual Fanfic, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: All of the references to Greek mythology and specific nouns or descriptions all solely belong to Rick Riordan and whoever made up Greek Mythology. The personality and name of Selenia and any other made-up characters belong to me. This is my first actual FanFiction, and any comments are appreciated.**

* * *

"See you later," I muttered glumly as Alyssa flounced off to join her new 'friends'. Silently seething, I turned around and stomped back to the sidewalk. This has got to be officially the cruddiest day of my stinkin' life. I glared at the blonde haired girl that was once my friend, surrounded by other idiotic yellow haired 'pops'. Or, Popularity Obsessed People. Alyssa had been my best friend since kindergarten, and we did-or used to- do everything together. I even got to learn what it was like to have a real mom when her mother took both of us on a real live shopping spree. Awesome right? I practically flipped out at every single store we went to.

Well, I thought she was my best friend. Until last week. Suddenly she got all...cold, you could say, almost detached, and started hanging out with the pops, the very people that I had despised for the majority of my stupid life. And even worse? She started teasing me about the vaguely moon shaped birthmark on my face. Like it was a taboo to have a freaking birthmark. Argh. You know, sometimes I just wanna bring my bow to school and shoot everyone I hated. Or maybe that's the ADHD talking. Yup. ADHD and dyslexia, glorious right? I snorted at myself, glancing up to stare at what I _thought_ was a stop sign. Well, more like a P-S-O-T sign, from the way I read it.

Walking along the cement sidewalk, I rounded the corner to the orphanage that I call home. I won't waste your time with a descriptive sob story. Three years old, mom poofs off to who knows where, dad goes boom in a car crash, orphanage. That's the gist of it.

Not that I didn't like Oracle Orphanage. The staff there are actually pretty nice, if not a little distant. Shortage of money meant the place was slightly rundown with an unpredictable power flow, and not the best entertainment. Heck, the place has box TVs. But it was better than nothing.

"How was your day Selenia?" Mrs. Jones, the clerk asked sweetly as I trudged in. Grabbing my bow and quiver, I responded with a curt, "Fine," before heading outside to the yard. I could hear her resigned sigh and felt a twinge of guilt. I mean, it wasn't her fault I was like this. Outside in the grassy area, kids, all orphans like me, were running around merrily in the sunshine. I avoided the happy gathering and headed for the old, beaten up wooden target that had been punctured in some places by my arrows. I don't know when I became interested in archery, just that I guess I was naturally good at it. When the orphange staff found out, they had immediately entered me in various junior archery competitions, you know, the kiddie kind. Often I walked away with either a red ribbon or sometimes even a blue ribbon. Soon I had saved up enough of the prize money for an actual, sturdy-ish target to practice on. In some ways I was glad that I could help them out instead of being a good-for-nothing, useless lump like certain kids here, who took everything for granted.

"Here comes tattoo freak!" A familiar voice leered. Instinctively my hand flew up to caress the silvery crescent shaped birthmark on my left cheek.

"Shut your mouth Plastic Face," I shot back, my fingers itching to shoot an arrow through her dumb pretty head. In fact, that seemed like a pretty good idea right now.

Mel smirked, her full, lip gloss saturated lips quirking up into an ugly grin, and her gaze trailed up and down in disgust at my clothes in comparison to her utterly girly outfit. That girl spends all of her pocket money on fashion, and so do her minions, Kika and Janess.

"At least I have a perfect face. How much did you pay to get branded?"

"It's a _birthmark!_" I yelled, balling up my fists. By now some of the other children were turning to look. Even a few sparrows hopped down closer Marvelous.

"Really? I thought it was a tattoo-"

"To mark you as a slave!" Kika sneered in contempt. Rumor had gone around that my dad was a slave for the Reqorant Region, the group of hoity-toity government officials. And that was the last straw. I was sick of it. Sick of the teasing, sick of the bruises I got everyday, sick of the silent tears, sick of the gaping hole in my soul.

I didn't know why I did it. First my vision turned red, an angry tint to everything around me. The next thing I knew, Mel was on the floor, and I was rained blows on her head. Screams and squeals echoed louder and louder, and at first I thought it was because I was slugging Mel. But as the shrill yells grew higher in pitch and fear, I looked up.

And I realized there was something that shouldn't be there.

A large, golden furred lion reared up, and with a sickening crunch, crushed three of the younger kids beneath it's huge weight. A thunderous roar ripped the air as it caught sight of me, and it's amber eyes smoldered with a burning passion. The metallic scent of blood tainted the air, and all of my instincts screamed at me to run. _Now._

So of course I did the logical thing. Notched an arrow, and ran straight to it. Hey, that was the only thing I could think of, to take it down.

But then I noticed something odd as I fired the first arrow. The sharp weapon came towards it's right flank in a deadly arc and... shattered.

What?! How was that possible?! My heart thudded in an uneven rhythm as three more arrows were wasted, blowing up into a million splinters as it came in contact with the beast's glossy coat. That's when it came to me. A Nemean lion. Somehow, at this moment, all of the Greek myths I had read about on the weekly library trips flooded back to me, and it seemed not so mythical after all.

I racked my brains frantically, trying hard to remember how the hero defeated this thing, and all the while it was closing the measly distance between us in a leisurely way. It knew I was defenseless, and it was taunting me, daring me to complete the impossible task.

While all of that was running around in my head like moronic bees, the creature had been running towards me, and before I could duck out of the way, a large, rough paw knocked the wind outta my poor lungs, and probably fracturing my rib cage in the process. I rolled painfully away from it three paces before I stopped, panting heavily. Crimson liquid ran in red rivulets down my face, and my eyesight was slightly blurred. How in the world am I supposed to get away? Running was definitely out of the question, and help? Nuh-uh, everyone probably already fled. I guess I have to kill it, but how exactly do you freaking kill a freaking ten ton wild animal with an impervious skin?! Huh?

The lion opened its jaws wide and roared triumphantly, and I got the feeling it wanted to kill me. Like, tear my body apart and dance around the corpse kill me. With great effort I heaved my self out of the shallow ditch I had rolled in, and its fiery eyes narrows. It curled it's lip over it's razor sharp teeth in a menacing growl.

That's when it hit me. Boy, was I an idiot.

Grinning despite the danger, I reached down to retrieve the lucky arrow. I had made it myself on my eleventh birthday, with a pure iron broadhead and smooth shaft. Exactly what I needed.

Lifting the heavy weapon, I notched it in, and started calling out all of the insulting names I could think of.

"Hey you lizard brain! Yeah you, over here stink head!" Okay, maybe not the best insult, but it did the job.

It's eyes glowed bright red in fury, and it opened it's pink maw in defiance. This was the moment I had been waiting for.

I pulled back the bowstring and fired right down it's throat. There was a wet slicing sound, and the monster roared in pain, galloping around in circles. Half-crazed with agony, it ran full force at me, and a sharp, unbearable pain shot through my ribs. Lovely, just lovely, and just when I thought i could have dragged my sorry self out of this mess alive.

The last thing I remember was the disgusting stench of sulfur, and a faint sound of hoofbeats before darkness claimed me.

**What do you guys think? Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed this story! :D Especially Amber Sunstrike, my FF friend and reality friend! XD **

* * *

_I was dreaming. That much I knew. A misty, almost mirage like island rose up in front of my dream self, and soon it was taking me down, onto the sandy coastline of the island. Beautifully well cared for flowers bloomed in the light of the full moon hanging over the still water, and they glowed with a soft, silvery light. A white-washed hut was built in the center of the island, and as I watched, a young girl about the age of fifteen walked out slowly. Her long, caramel colored hair was tied into a braid, and her skin was as pale as the moonlight glinting off her crystalline green eyes. _

_But as I watched, she lifted a hand and touched the air. Slowly she walked forward into the water until suddenly she stopped. Groping around in thin air, she pressed her body against the air before I saw a light shimmer where her skin touched. An invisible barrier. Her head turned, and those almond shaped, soulful emerald eyes glistened with unshod tears as she looked at me. _

"Wha..." I mumbled as a golden glow shone from behind my closed eyelids. Groaning, I wrenched my eyes open to notice a high, wood paneled ceiling. No way was this the hospital. I glanced down at myself and saw a large bandage wrapped thrice around my waist, and a patch of cloth on my shoulder. Someone had dressed me in an oversized orange T-shirt with jet-black letters that to my eyes looked like M-c-a-p F-h-l-f O-l-b-o-d, and some ripped jeans that were loose around the thighs. Sunlight streamed in stunning beams through the clear glass windows, and I realized I was in a cot, almost exactly like the ones you see in a hospital. Around me were yellowed cotton curtains blocking me off from my surroundings, but from the moans emitting from either side of me, I could guess this was some kind of infirmary.

"Well, you're awake at last," A deep, kindly voice spoke, and I sat up to see a man past his prime years with a brown bushy beard smiling down at me. But where his legs should be...

"You're half-horse!" I blurted out, then clapped a hand over my mouth. I'm pretty sure you don't say that to a freaky barnyard hybrid, especially not for a greeting. I stared, wide eyed in shock, at the smooth span of muscles rippling under a white coat of short fur speckled with brown.

But he just chuckled in amusement and lifted a perfectly polished hoof. "Yes, I'm part horse. A centaur to be exact."

"But-but-aren't centaurs like, um-"

"Not real?" He quirked an eyebrow. "After an attack from a Nemean lion, you're saying I'm not real?" Man, I hate logic. or in this case, logic applied to fantasy. Wait, how is that possible? Argh, whatever.

"Well, I mean, no offense, but, er..." Suddenly I got nothing.

He smiled again, and held out a hand. "Welcome. My name is Chiron. And you are...?"

"Selenia." I replied, grasping his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Well, for legal filing purposes I suppose I will have to give you a last name hmm?" He joked, grinning. I giggled, and suddenly remembered what i was gonna ask.

"Where am I? How did I get here? And why-"

He lifted a hand. "You're at Camp Half-Blood. You got here by horseback. As to why you're here, well, I have suspected for sometime you were one of the other campers. Demigods, or half-bloods." Wait... Half-bloods?! As in, like, Jason, and Hercules, and stuff? Like, children of Greek gods?!

"Say what?" I cut in incredulously. "Um, yeah, do I look godly to you? For goodness sake, I have ADHD and dyslexia!"

"Which is what makes you a demigod, other than your divine blood. The ADHD helps you tremendously during battles, and dyslexia? That's because children like you have minds geared especially for Ancient Greek, not English."

My mind was whirring in a frenzy of confusion. So, what, was I really a freak after all? This Chiron thought I was a demigod, offspring of a Greek God and a human, but he was dead wrong. Why would I be? I know both of my parents. Except... Suddenly that thought brought me up short. Except for my mom! I had never met her, and Dad had never said anything about her, or her name. Well, he might have, but I don't remember.

The curtains moved, and a boy about my age poked his head inside. His black eyes scrutinized me with mild interest, and he had the type of pale skin that looked like he had a skin disorder.

"Ah, James, right on time. Why don't you give Selenia the grand tour? I have other matters to attend to." Chiron threw me a last, welcoming smile, and he clopped off, leaving me with James. He glanced down at my wounds in a bored manner, like it was perfectly normal for someone to show up with about half of their body torn off.

Suddenly he said bluntly, "You're Artemis's girl, aren't you?"

**Well, anyways... How did you guys like it? Reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks for the feedback! Sorry this one was so short. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry guys! How long has it been since I updated?! Just took a really long break from writing... Once again, so sorry! And thanks for all the advice guys!**

* * *

"Woah woah wait," I exclaimed, my already dizzy head spinning in faster circles. "Even if I am a demigod, Artemis doesn't have children if I remember correctly." Then again, given my condition I'm not sure if I remembered correctly.

James sighed dramatically, and gave me a look that said here-we-go-again-me-having-to-explain-to-every-stinking-newcomer. Okay, maybe not the stinking part, but you get the gist.

"First off, you are a demigod. If you weren't, Chiron wouldn't even have let you stay the long. Basically, no humans. Except for Rachel, but you'll probably meet her later. As for your second question, you're right, but-"

Suddenly he was interrupted by an excited squeal. A girl about my age nearly stampeded me over, grinning enthusiastically. Her mousy brown hair hung in waist length waves, and a dash of freckles were prominent under her warm brown eyes. Over her orange shirt and khaki pants she wore a cozy looking beige shawl despite it being relatively warm outside.

"Hi! Are you the newcomer? Great, I love showing people around! Anyways, my name is Pyrias weird name right? Chiron said it meant fire, which is totally fine with me since it totally suits mom. You Artemis's kid? Cool! We've been waiting forever for you, I mean I always thought that Artemis wasn't gonna make a representative since she's always so stubborn and basically gets whatever she wants from Lord Zeus, and, like, she usually never remembers anything that the other gods want her to do, but now you're here!" She paused for breath and beamed at me happily. Peppy, much?

"Er, Selenia, meet Pyrias, child of Hestia." James said, shooting her a stern look. That's when I noticed the little flame shaped mark on her temple.

"Hestia?!" I asked incredulously. "Okay, is this a huge joke?! I know for a fact that Hestia is a maiden goddess."

James rolled his eyes, "That's what I was going to explain. Look, thirteen years ago the gods had a meeting. Hera complained that there wasn't anyone occupying the cabin here, no one to make it grand. Well, grander. That sparked a week long argument that involved getting Chiron into a very tight situation, and chocolate explosions in pretty much every single chocolatier's shop in Paris. Don't ask. Anyways, Zeus was fed up with the arguing and decreed that from now on, every maiden goddess had to create at least one demigod child. Key word create. Hestia agreed to this, but Artemis was kinda fussy about it. Hera, Hestia, and Artemis each chose an infant of their own choosing, anywhere in the world, and infused the powers that a demigod of their kind would have into the baby's soul. Creepy, I know, but from what Chiron has told me, it kinda saved your life." So little time and so much to take in. The fact that I was selectively chosen by an all powerful goddess made me, to be honest, woozy. Well, woozier.

"Okay, how do I know you're not just making this up?" I demanded, trying to cling on hopelessly to reality. Pyrias let out another squeal and hopped up and down.

"Ooh, ooh, me me me!" She shouted, and suddenly a warm fire replaced her eyes, and her eyes glowed like hot coals. Reaching her hand, a green flame erupted in her palm, flickering as it grew larger and larger.

"That's enough," James said quietly, and the flame went poof. Her eyes dimmed until they were her normal brown, and she grinned winningly at me.

"So? Whatcha think?" I think I look like I was gonna have a seizure. Bye bye reality, hello magic.

"Th-tha-that's impossible!" I spluttered, ready to fall over any second now.

James rolled his eyes again, "Of course it's impossible. Unless you're a demigod like us. Believe me now?" I nodded speechlessly, still trying to process what I just saw. You know those really annoying machines that seem to never finish loading? Yeah, I kinda feel like one of those right now.

"Come on, I'll elaborate on it later. First I need to finish the tour. And no," he said firmly as Pyrias opened her mouth, "you're not tagging along Ria. I need to finish it before dinner, which is in forty-five minutes." He grabbed my elbow, and I nearly jerked back at his freezing cold touch.

Noticing the expression on my face he quickly let go and smiled sheepishly, "Oops. Sorry. Anyways, come on, we better go before Ria turns on her chatter box mode again. By the way, welcome to camp. Here are the cabins, one for each god or goddess. Before the renovation it used to be just the Olympians in a huge U shape around Hestia's hearth in the middle of camp. Since the minor gods and goddesses have started claiming their children, Chiron worked on making a whole new wing to accommodate everyone. Now the cabins make a kinda omega shape."

I gaped at the large cabins, each unique. All around us were campers going about their daily lives here, and a volleyball court was filled with sandy haired girls tossing a white ball back and forth, giggling the whole time. An older girl with clear blue eyes and messy blonde hair hurried past with a dark haired, sea green eyed guy tagging behind.

"That's Annabeth with her boyfriend Percy," James said. "They were here when Kronos and Gaea attacked, so they're technically equivalent to celebrities around here. Annabeth is daughter of Athena, and Percy's dad is Poseidon."

"Who's your parent?" I asked curiously, still marveling at the complex and beautiful layout of the camp.

He smirked and replied, "My mom is Hecate. I advise you don't get me mad, don't want you burning up on your first week here do we?" I stared at him, waiting for that joking look, but he looked dead serious. Okay, needless to say James is kinda creeping me out now.

Cabins, monster infested woods, about a million acres of land, and a climbing wall that dumped lava on you... I'm surprised mortals never notice this place. Wait, mortals? Argh, great, now I'm thinking like a demigod. This just gets better and better.

"Oh gods..." James muttered, and cursed under his breath. "Selenia, get out of here."

"What? Why?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow. If James thinks he can boss me around, then he'll be sorely sorry.

"Just go!" He whisper yelled, for the first time showing a hint of fear in his pitch black eyes. His arms looked like they were about to push me in a corner, but then he thought better of it and just gestured urgently to me instead.

"Not until you tell me why," I said stubbornly.

"Look, do you want to-"

"Well, well, well... What have we here? Artemis's runt?" An unpleasant, nasal voice sneered.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! XD Well, please review guys! I'll be posting chapter four hopefully tomorrow night, in the meantime, happy holidays everyone!**


End file.
